Define Normal
by BlessedCurse
Summary: What is normal? A family on the run and our favorite zodiac don't really seem to know. Teenage hormones,Poofing bishies,and Sarcastic cynics...Oh My! Not as Mary Sue as you may think. R


_A/N- 'Ello then, this is my very first story here so I will gladly accept reviews. Or should I say I encourge reviews. Want reviews... Okay Just give me the damn reviews! Flames would be alright if the flamer really had a reason to flame. If not, to the brain-sucking Furbies with them! Any info on Japan or Japaneseculture would be very much apreciated! Anything helps. Oh and by the way, I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, because if I did, I would be basking off the coast of some expensive tropical island drinking pina coldas served to me by my own personal bishie cabanna boy. As you can tell, life isn't so fortunate. Alas on with the show..._

I have never been a very courageous person, I can admit it. But as I stood staring up at thelarge school and all the chatting teens surrounding it, I have never had a stronger urge to turn and run like a bat outta hell. There were just so many kids, all happy to see each other and fooling around.

I was absolutely petrified.

'Deep breaths, you can do this. Ya didn't come all the way to Japan and learn an entirely different language for nothing...' I tried to reassure myself.

Of course my companion had absolutely no fear of the situation and was already emerging from the van. Mia Alavice Malvene feared nothing. Or so most would think at first glance. She was tall, athletic and beautiful, an instant popular prep wherever we happened to travel to.

Now I should probably explain who I am... I kinda got carried away there.

My name is Cathryn Joanna Justine, but everyone calls me C.J., nothing else. But Mia that is, she annoyingly calls me Kitty Cat, or just Kitty. God I hate that name. It should burn in the fiery inferno of hell! Bit of an exaggeration, but I'm like that. Now moving forward... Mia and me have been friends since the first grade, then we became even closer when her family adopted me in the sixth grade. Yes I am an orphan. My parents gave me up before I was even four months old, and here I thought no one could resist a baby's charms. I must have been one ugly baby... Oh well, they adopted me and I've lived with them since, I tell everyone Mia is my sister, its just easier to explain.

Now I said Mia was and instant popular right? Well that is most likely the biggest understatement of the entire century. The 17 year old has long dark brown hair, big chocolate eyes and a perfect figure. Mary Sue, I know. She also had charm, confidence, and social skills. Wow it must really sound like I'm crushin' on my sister, dun it? Well I assure you I'm not, she just has everything I don't.

Me at age 16, has short brown hair, freaky mismatched eyes and a big butt. Yep that 'bout sums it up. Did I mention I lack the uberconfidence too? No really, I guess I could be worse looking, but when you stand next to Barbie your whole life you tend to get over looked. I like it that way though. Because if I ever do find a guy for me he will have to accept me for me, rule numbero uno! Maybe that's why I'm still single….. Something to think about there….

I also live with Mia's mom, MY mom. Mom is not your average mother; she smokes like a chimney and plays poker with Mi-mi and me. She also is the most awesomest-est mom in the world! She is caring and loving, but not to mom-like, she is fun and sarcastic. She may tend to scare of some guys with her attitude but we love her anyway.

Then there is Isabella. She's older than us and drives like an asylum escapee. A complete mental nutcase, that one. But she does do some of that lovey-dovey inspirational big sister shit sometimes.

We just moved to Japan, from America. Yepper, from little town Independence to big shot J-pop for us. Well I'm actually from the big city Milwaukee, but you get the point. We learned a new language, transferred all our stuff and went through airplane hell for this. Why? you ask, because when Mia was little and before they knew me, Mr. Malvene (bastard jerk-off extraordinaire) ditched Mom with Baby Mi-mi and Toddler Isabella, and ran off with all their moola. And now he seems to work for some big haudy-taudy undercover op. James Bond place, (why the hell they'd hire an ass like him is way beyond me), but you see we aren't supposed to exist. Yeah, so were on the run from wannabe Bonds, just snazzy eh? So we of course do what... Move to Japan and change our names. Yessir, I was lying when I told you my name was Cathryn, its Meisai Takara. Damn they do everything backwards, even things you take for granted like your name. Well my first name is Takara, which means treasure, Mom named us so please overlook the cheese factor there, And Meisai mean camouflage, appropriate eh? Well then good ol' Mi-mi is now Kinsei, or just Kin, which means Venus. How ironic... Then there is Nikkou (sunshine) Isabella. Then we all agreed, after many hours of arguing and hair pulling, that Mom should be Junai, which means 'pure love'. Oh we are just so sappy lately... Ah well, been trough a lot, so moving onward, here we where, at some big Jap. school building.

We had to do soooooo much paperwork and tests to get in this place. I swear I still can feel the hand cramp. I'm proud to say I'm what you call a child prodigy, or at least something close. I don't know why but stuff just kinda comes to me, I guess its God's way of apologizing for my shitty childhood. Pheh, it could be worse...I though do love to learn and read, read more than learn. I am actually already past this grade level, but Mom thought to not further arouse suspicion that I should going though this schooling again. You see, I started 1st grade one year early, and then that same year I was bumped up to 2nd. After that I was flying through two grade levels a year. All the way to high school, which I was the only 9 year old freshmen. Yah go me. High school was more difficult, I did one level at a time then, though I graduated high school at age 12.

That probably would have caused a lot of attention. I can already see the headlines: Freaky-Eyed Girl is Shocking Child Prodigy from Rural Wisconsin. That would be great. NOT! I am not one for fame, so after breezing through 2nd, I was home-school by some kind nuns. I don't like nuns now….or rulers for that matter. Ouchies….

Now where was I, alrighty then, the big looming school building in all its supreme evil-ness.

This was not going to be good.

Without hesitation though Mi.. ummm...Kinsei jumps out of the messy van, be it from excitement or fear of Isa-Nikkou's driving I can't tell. But either way there she was standing outside, her ubershort skirt flying up, flashing half the school as she bends down and retrieves her books from the van. Sometimes she seriously is a ditz. And trust me, did people notice. The ENTIRE school and some poor innocent bystanders stopped and stared at the embodiment of a goddess herself strode confidently to the school doors, leaving us confused beyond belief trying to figure out what just happened.

_"Be good, no fights on the first day, and if any hotties approach you, wow 'em with your brains and flirt like there's no tomorrow!"_ was my mum's parting statement. And then of course,

_"Don't fuck on the first date."_ was Nik's words of wisdom.

_"Yes mother."_ I sighed out in an overly exaggerated way, rolling my eyes for extra effect. They were so clueless at times it surprised me. Truth in the matter is I rarely date, scratch that, I never date. Or flirt. Or fuck, for that matter. Kin does enough of that for me, minus that last one.

Slowly, I gathered my books, pushed my black square-framed glasses up a bit and stared sure death in the eyes. Or windows in this case. Taking a deep breath I walked quickly up the lawn to the front steps, entering the great unknown.

I, of course, also had to where a regulated school uniform, but I, being the amazing super genius I am found a way out of the ubersuperminibelt skirt that was required. After many hours of false praying and singing old Catholic hymns that the nuns made us sing at the orphanage, I convinced the head haunchos that I hade taken a vow in my religion, " my glorious vow of chastity" and that wearing such a skirt would "tempt others to think impurities". Therefore because of my made up religious values I was now in a comfy knee-length skirt that was too big for me, and held up with my studded belt, effectively hidden by the top. Yes, you may grovel at my genius.

Well maybe I should start from the very beginning to help you get a feel of my life, eh?

**_-So flashback time-_**

A little girl about the age of five stood in front of the large towering school. She was only five years old and yet she was supposed to be a first grader at this school. Her should-length chocolate curls were done up it pigtails, and her large eyes sparkled with fear and excitement. When a soft breeze went by her dirty plaid dress swayed. She though, thought her dress was grand, it was a parting gift from the nuns who's orphanage was losing funding and she was to be transferred to a new one along with many other kids. She got a gift. She was so proud of her worn plaid dress with its pretty stitching coming out in places and mud around the hem. So she no longer was to be going to the orphanage for schooling but to this large public school.

She was small for her age, but nimble and possessed great speed. She definitely was a fiery one, as she did get smacked with rulers for her sharp-tongued replies. Though she preferred more the solitude, rather than groups of friends, then again she didn't have many friends. She was constantly mocked for her intelligence and the books she carried with her, along with her eyes. Her eyes were strange and rare to say the least, for she had a condition called **_heterochromia iridium, _**which is eyes discoloration. There are many forms of it but the one she had was that one eye was one color, while the opposite was another. Thus her right eye was a light blue, and her left a dark deep green.

Timid but excited, the young child cautiously mad her way to the school door, little feet lightly smacking against the cement. She was nearly swallowed up by the large crowd of other students, all seemingly ignorant of her prescence. Nevertheless, she walked inside, through the already open doors, swarming with children.

Her first class was Math, but her being the new student, as soon as she walked through the door she was overcome by the smiling teacher and dragged to the front of the class. After some prodding she opened her pouty mouth to speak her name, given as C.J. and not as Cathryn. As she stood shaking nervously, yet beaming she realized what was happening, the other kids were laughing at her. So there she stood, bewildered look on her face, shuffling her feet awkwardly, trying to figure out what was so funny. But little kids never can stay quiet long, after but a few moments a blond boy yelled out;

_"Hey look at her creepy eyes!"_

Another joined in the one to be chorus with;

_"Yeah, she's a freak."_

Yet another,

_"My daddy says freaks belong in the circus!"_

Chaos broke out as all the children mocked her eyes and jeered at her from their seats, the teacher at a loss of what to do, as even she when first glancing at the child was taken back with her strange eyes. Then a voice broke through them all, shattering the ruckus with a commanding tone,

_"I think her eyes are cool!"_

**Thus, as they say, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.**


End file.
